Lost in Another World
by Kyrieanimelover2007
Summary: Two friends somehow end up in the anime world. Can they survive? Can they go home? Will they even want to?
1. Chapter 1

Lost in Another World

Lost in Another World

**Chapter 1**

"So, ready to go?" asks Sam.

"Yeah, let's head out," replies Kyrie.

Both hop in Sam's car.

About thirty minutes pass of anime this, anime that, wow, that song would make a great youtube vid.

Kyrie then looks out the front window and realizes that the sky has gotten really dark.

"Hey Sam, was it supposed to rain today?"

"Not that I know of," she replies.

"Well take a look at the sky. That darkness looks really low to the ground, almost like you could drive into it……Is it getting darker??"

Sam looks at the sky, swallowing the huge lump in her throat that just appeared. " Wow, um…..not to freak you out or anything, but that looks really ominous."

Kyrie looks at Sam, "Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing….by the way….not to freak YOU out or anything, but when was the last time you saw a car on the road? I just realized that I can't remember the last time I saw a car pass us." Kyrie then turns around in the passenger seat. "Yeah, and there is no one driving behind us either, and it's really black behind us to."

Sam replies, with an audible strain in her voice, "Kyrie look in front of us."

Kyrie, wondering why Sam said that in such a way, turns back around, and proceeds to let her mouth gape open. "Um…Holy Crap!!"

Both girls are now staring open-mouthed at what looks to be a big black cloud coming their way. At this point in time, Sam has practically stopped the car, and both girls realize that their imagination wasn't fooling them, the cloud is moving toward them.

"Maybe we should turn around Sam."

Sam then proceeds to stop the car. "Yeah I think so too."

Then everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Where am I? Why can't I move my arms and legs? Where's Sam? Why do I feel like I'm floating?" Kyrie opens her eyes, or last least she thinks she does. There is no change from one to the other. Everything is black around her. Suddenly she sees Sam floating way off, but then she blinks and Sam's gone again. Kyrie tries to yell out but no noise comes out. Suddenly she is overcome with a lethargic feeling, so closing her eyes she knows no more.

Sam, not far away from Kyrie, is going through the same thoughts and feelings. Wondering, just as Kyrie did, where her friend is, she tries to look for her, having the same turnout as Kyrie. Not being able to figure out where she is, what has happened, (much less what happened to her car??), she soon succumbs to the lethargy as well.

Blinding white light shatters the peace. Slight pain rattles through the body as numb limbs are given back feeling. Sam keeps her eyes closed for what seems like hours, but in reality is mere minutes. Finally she gets the nerve up to pry open an eyelid. The bright light makes her shut her eye again. A few minutes later, she is determined to find out where her friend is so she opens her eyes once again. This time the brightness is transformed into the bright blue sky overhead. The sun, so hot, the horizon shimmers with it's brilliance. Sam slowly lifts her head and looks around her. She soon spots Kyrie sitting up a few feet away rubbing her head.

It takes a few minutes to form words but Sam soon calls out to Kyrie, which makes her head jerk up and look toward Sam.

"Jeez, Sam, you scared me. It seems like forever since I heard anyone speak. Where are we? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little sore is all. I have no idea where we are, but it's a beautiful place."

"Yeah, I'll give you that."

Both friends finally manage to get to their feet and walk over to each other. They then proceed to take in their surroundings. Birds chirping. Wind making the trees whisper. the sound of a far-off waterfall. Then they really take a look at each other, accessing the damage done to one another.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

"Whoa! Sam you look different!! I mean….you look the same….but you look…I don't know…like someone else as well."

"You're not the only one! It's the exact same with you. You look like you but you look…well…to describe it…you look animeish."

"Sam, I think you just described it perfectly."

Both girls then look at each other, to themselves, and back again.

"Wow! We do look like we are anime….wait….does that mean what I think it means?" Kyrie contemplates.

Sam thinks about it for a minute. "Well we did say we always wanted to be anime girls. I guess we got what we asked for. I wonder what anime we are in? I wonder how this happened?"

"It beats me."

At that perfect moment, an explosive noise erupts in the woods, only a hundred yards away. Both of them freeze in their places, rooted to the ground as if paralyzed. Then a cracking and ripping sound echoes through the forest, followed by the crash of a tree hitting the ground. Sam and Kyrie cover their eyes as the dust flies out to cover them.

Once the dust finally settles, the girls look up at the horrendous destruction.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Kyrie says to Sam.

"Yeah, but I'm kind of curious. What could make such a huge tree fall down in such a way."

"Curiosity killed the cat, but I suppose, information brought it back. Let's go check it out." Kyrie replies as she starts to walk toward the tree.

Suddenly another huge tree starts to fall, falling so fast Kyrie has to lunge out of the way.

"Never mind!! Let's get out of here!!" Kyrie yells.

Both of them start to run in the opposite direction. After a few minutes of hectic running, Sam trips on a root. Kyrie starts to stop and turns her head to look back at her friend, to see Sam in the arms of Rock Lee. Suddenly Kyrie slams into a hard wall. She turns her head to look at what she has slammed into, and finds herself up against the chest of Gaara.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"We are NOT spies!!" Kyrie yells for what seems like the zillionth time.

"They are persistent, aren't they?" replies Sam.

Kyrie snorts in contempt, mumbling under her breath about how retarded guys are.

After gently tending to Sam's hurt ankle, Lee moved off at a short distance from the girls followed by Gaara. They had now been discussing what the girls could have been doing to cause such destruction to the forest, for at least an half hour now. Both girls are completely fed up.

"We are telling you the truth. We don't know how we got here. One minute we are home the next we are here." Sam says.

"Yeah, with trees trying to kill us! We didn't destroy the forest, the forest tried to destroy us." Kyrie mumbles to Sam, making Sam start to laugh.

"It's not funny," Kyrie pouts, but she starts to smile anyway.

"Get up, we're leaving," Gaara says to the girls.

"Where are we going?" Kyrie asks him.

Gaara turns to her with that impassive face of his, but Kyrie doesn't back down. She stands there with her arms crossed in front of her, and her foot tapping out an impatient rhythm. Something flashes in Gaara's eyes, something close to admiration, but it was too quick for her to tell.

"Lee and I are going to take you two half way to the Sand Village. We will meet up with some sand ninja and leaf ninja. Once we get there we will leave you two there, and you will be taken to the Sand Village. Lee and I will come back here to see if what you say is correct."

"Errrrrr, you are ssssssooooo frustrating. Why would we lie to you? We obviously have no jutsu, so technically we are helpless against you. SO WHY WOULD WE LIE!?" Kyrie practically launches the words at him.

A bit of humor lights Gaara's eyes. "We'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"How long until we get to the half way point where everyone is waiting?" Sam asks Lee.

"I am in the springtime of youth! I will carry you there so you will not hurt yourself further. That way we can get there in a day. No, I can do better than that! In half a day. No, I can do better than that! In an hour!" Lee carries on and on, and picks Sam up very gently.

"Lee, I think you should take it easy. It's fine if we get there in a day. Plus if you are running so fast, don't you think my ankle could be hurt just as bad as if I was walking?" Sam says sweetly to him.

Looking very contrite and blushing ever so slightly. "You are right Sam. Forgive me…I would not wish to ever hurt you."

Sam and Kyrie exchange looks. Sam's one of happiness meets Kyrie's one of gladness. Kyrie launches her friend a thumbs up. However, Kyrie's playful attitude soon disappears as she is launched a few feet off the ground. Having lost her balance, Kyrie starts to fall, but is grabbed from behind and pulled up against a chest. Kyrie looks up and behind her to see Gaara's face looking impassively ahead.

On this note, they all set out for the halfway mark in the desert. After a few short breaks and a lot of running (or flying on Gaara's part) they reach their destination.

Waiting for them is Temari, Kankuro, Gai, Kakashi, and Sakura.

"What's going on Gaara? Who are they?" Temari asks her younger brother.

Gaara deposits Kyrie gently to the ground, while Lee does the same with Sam.

"I'll explain on the way back to the border. Kankuro and Temari are coming with Lee and I. The leaf ninja can take these two back to the Sand Village. On the way they can explain their story to you." Gaara replies.

"So how long do you think you'll be gone?...That way Sam and I will know when to start the celebration of being able to say 'I told you so'." Kyrie says to Gaara, with a look of complete smugness on her face.

Gaara doesn't even say anything, but something in his eyes sparks, and his lips start to twitch, as if to hold back a smile. Kyrie doesn't even see that though. She has already turned to go to Sam.

Sam didn't even hear her friend put Gaara in his place, she's too busy talking to Lee and telling him to be careful.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It takes two days to get to the Sand Village. On the way, the girls tell the leaf ninja all about their journey to this world (what little they know). After telling them, Kakashi and Gai exchange knowing glances. Kyrie notices, but when pressed, the two ninja will say nothing.

On the first night, the group stops at a little oasis to make camp. Gai is already asleep, as well as Sakura. Kakashi has finally whipped out his known book. Kyrie, curious, and coming up from behind him, takes advantage of the situation, and glances at the book.

"OH. MY. GOD," Kyrie gasps. "Kakashi you have a serious need to start dating someone."

"What is it?" Sam asks.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. I'll just say this. Make-out Paradise is the understatement of the year!!"

Sam looks at Kakashi, who looks back at her, blushes, and puts the book up.

"It's time to go to bed. We leave early in the morning. We have to make the Sand Village by sundown." Kakashi says as he leaves the campsite to keep watch.

Sam laughs. Kyrie looks at her and starts laughing as well.

"What an interesting first day we have had, and to think we were only going to go to the library or walk around the lake." Kyrie states. At that she starts laughing hysterically. Soon Sam joins in, and within minutes both girls are laughing so hard they have tears streaming down their eyes. Before too long, Kakashi comes back, looks at them, and assumes they are laughing at him and his book. "It wasn't that explicit." At that the girls start laughing even harder. A second later, Kyrie doubles over, holding her sides and wincing with the pain, but laughing anyway. Sam, close to her, is doing the same thing. "My side is killing me!" The girls look at each other and laugh even more. Kakashi looks at them and sighs. "These girls are crazy." Then he walks off to keep guard.

Finally the girls calm down and plop down on their blankets, exhausted.

"Well tomorrow we'll finally be at the Sand Village. Are you nervous?" Kyrie asks Sam.

"No, are you?"

"Not really just curious."

The girls finally lay down and say good night. They silently contemplate the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

The group finally arrives the next day, and much to Sam and Kyrie's annoyance, the girls are confined to one room. The girls must stay there for the two days that Gaara will be gone.

"We are brought clean clothes to change into after we take our bathes and have two very comfortable beds to sleep in. We are given good food and are treated relatively well," Sam patiently tells Kyrie for about the twelfth time.

"We are being treated as prisoners!" Kyrie seethes.

"But you must admit, they are being very polite giving us all these things. It could be worse. We could be in prison."

Kyrie sighs deeply. "I guess you're right. I guess I'm just anxious to find out what Lee and Gaara has learned. Do you think they could have found out how we got here?"

"I hope so," Sam replies.

A knock at the door, and Sakura comes in.

"Hey," she calls out.

"Hello," says Sam and Kyrie in unison.

"I've come to look at your ankle. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, but the Sand and Leaf Villages are at war with the Sound Village, and there has been many injuries to look after."

"It's alright. It doesn't hurt so much now," Sam tells Sakura.

Sakura looks at Sam's ankle and within minutes has the hurt ankle mended.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome."

"By the way," Kyrie interrupts, "do you know anything about Gaara and Lee?"

"I've heard they should be back today," Sakura replies.

"Ha! The 'I told you so' party can now begin!" Kyrie calls out triumphantly.

Sam and Sakura laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

**Chapter 8**

"I'm pretty sure Gaara and Lee believed you or else the Sand Village would have been much harsher to you," Sakura explains.

"Really?" Kyrie asks with doubt in her voice.

"Yes. The Sand is known for harsh treatment of known spies. If Gaara had thought you were a spy you…well…would probably be being tortured right now."

"You do have a point," Sam concedes.

At that time, a knock at the door sounded and all three girls turn toward the opening door to see a young unfamiliar sand ninja bowing to them.

"Hello, I am Kai. I've come to summon the newcomers to meet with the Kazekage and the Sand Village's council. The Leaf Village ninja are also requested to be there. If you are ready, please follow me."

Leaning toward the two girls Kyrie whispers to them, "I wonder what he would do if we said we weren't ready? I bet you that would throw him for a loop."

All three girls laugh but head out the door.

"Any idea what this could be about, Sakura?" Sam asks.

"I have no idea. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. We appreciate your company anyway though," replies Kyrie after seeing Sakura's crestfallen look.

"Thanks. Same here."

The three finally notice the huge looming doors coming up in front of them and all three hush, feeling the tension in the air.

"I have a feeling that whatever we are about to hear will soon change everything Sam," Kyrie whispers to her friend.

Sam, having felt the same feeling herself, looks toward her friend and tries to paste on a smile. Kyrie returns the attempt with a forced smile of her own.

Both girls tense as the huge double doors are slowly opened.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

All the council members of the Sand Village are seated around a large circular table, including Gaara, the Kazekage. Behind him to either side is Kankuro and Temari. Situated close to the entrance to the room is Gai, Kakashi, and Lee. Sakura walks over to them and joins her fellow ninja. Sam and Kyrie then proceed to walk to the middle of the room, facing Gaara.

"So how was your trip?" Kyrie smugly asks Gaara. "Find an pertinent information?"

Gaara looks her straight in the eyes. "You were telling the truth"

"Hm. Really? Who would have guessed?" Kyrie replies, practically dripping sarcasm.

Low laughter can be heard from Sam, and a little way away, a shocked gasp from Sakura. Many stunned faces can be seen around the room.

'To think someone would say such a thing in front of Gaara? How will he take it? No one has ever been so open with him. He is far to easy to anger. What will he do to her?' Temari asks herself.

Not batting an eye, Gaara continues, to the shock of many in the room. "But we've found out much more as well."

"Really, what?" Kyrie, not liking the worried way Gaara said that, exchanges a glance with Sam.

"You were summoned."

The girls turn to him in wide-eyed shock.

"By who?" Sam and Kyrie say together.

"The Sound Village."

"Your enemies?! But why?" Kyrie asks him.

"As sacrifices."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Both girls' eyes go so round they probably would have popped out if either one of them had coughed. Not to mention their mouths were practically dragging the floor, as if they were trying to do baby bird impressions.

"Wha…What…What did you say?!" Kyrie stutters.

"Sacrifices. It's been rumored that every hundred years if certain conditions are met and the right jutsu is known, people from another world can be brought to this world. Orochimaru was thought to know this jutsu, but unfortunately no one knows what the conditions are that are needed in order for the summoning to work."

Kyrie flashes back in her mind to the time when, telling Kakashi and Gai about how they got here, the ninja had exchanged knowing glances. Remembering this, Kyrie knew that what Gaara said was true.

"But why bring us here just to sacrifice us?" Sam asks.

Lee interrupts, "It is rumored that those from the other world have more chakra in their bodies; therefore, the greater energy Orochimaru could attain from you two to further is devious plans. But do not worry. I will protect you with my life! I will not let you come to harm Sam!"

Sam is wide eyed but seems to snap out of her trance and rewards Lee with a dazzling smile. "I know you won't Lee, thank you."

Lee turns bright red, with the goofiest smile stuck on his face.

Meanwhile, Kyrie's attention is brought back to Gaara.

"The Leaf and Sand Villages will team up to keep you safe. We will not let you fall into the hands of Orochimaru," Gaara says, with a determined look on his face. Kyrie and Gaara stare long at each other, neither one being able to convey the way they are feeling.

'What is this I'm feeling? Why does my heart beat this way when I see her?' Gaara thinks to himself.

Unbeknownst to her, Kyrie is calming down, knowing she has many skilled ninja to help keep her friend and her safe.

"Thank you Gaara," Kyrie says, as she smiles at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Finally the meeting ends, and everyone goes their separate ways. Sam and Kyrie start back to their room. After a few minutes of silence, the girls hear the sound of running getting louder. They turn to find Kai coming to a stop behind them.

"I've been sent to show you two to your new rooms. The rooms are in another wing of the building, across the hall from each other. The rooms are also closer to the exit of the building, that way you two can go outside to get some fresh air."

"Thanks. We appreciate it," Sam replies.

"Yes, if you see Gaara, give him our thanks," Kyrie tells the young man.

"By the way, if you can just show me where the rooms are and then take me outside, I would appreciate it," says Sam.

"As you wish."

The three walk in silence until they reach the rooms. At that point, Kyrie stops, and Sam tells her friend she'll be back in a little while.

"I need some fresh air," Sam says.

"Yeah right, more like you need to see some 'youthful' scenery," Kyrie teases her friend.

Sam blushes slightly and grins. "Well, who knows who'll be out there." With that she follows Kai. Kyrie watches until her friend disappears and then goes into her room.

Outside Sam finds a calming breeze and the sound of laughter coming from all the little kids on the far-off playground. Sam looks for a nice shade and sits down. After a few minutes the sound of footsteps approaching lures Sam out of her daydreaming.

"Hello, Sam," Rock Lee calls out.

"Hello, Lee."

There is an awkward silence for a second, as Lee stands there and shuffles his feet.

"Well…how have you enjoyed your stay so far?" Lee asks.

"Well, Kyrie and I have been mostly kept up in one room until the meeting. So that hasn't been fun. Plus…well…" she trails off.

"…Yes?" Lee gently persists.

"I'm kind of a woods person. I like to smell the leaves of the forest around me. Hear the sounds of the animals, and hear the whisper of the wind through the trees. I don't much care for the desert."

Lee looks away for a moment, a look of deep thinking on his handsome face. Shyly he turns back to her.

"Well, we leave for the Leaf Village tomorrow morning. You could always go with us."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Back inside Kyrie exits her room. Curious to look around, and slightly bored Kyrie starts wondering around the hallways. After a good hour, she spots a slightly open door and heads toward it. Stopping right before the door, she pauses and lays her hand on the wall. Noticing the texture of the wall, she temporarily forgets her curiosity of the room and turns to examine the wall. Getting closer to the wall she realizes that the walls are made of sand. Loving the way the rough, yet calming wall feels, she rubs her hand all along the space. Suddenly the cool sand turns warm beneath her hand. Snatching her hand away, she lays her hand back on that spot to find it cold, and then suddenly warm again. Moving her hand to another place the sand turns from cool to warm. Suddenly there is a bulge in the sand beneath her hand. Startled, she pulls her hand away. Where her hand was the bulge moves around, and then suddenly turns concave. Wearily, she starts to put up her hand in the new hole. Sand comes flying out to dance around her hand. Freaking out, but fascinated at the same time, she gets closer to the dancing sand surrounding her hand. The sand starts to spread until the sand surrounds her lower arm. Then it suddenly contracts around her arm. Panicking, she yanks her arm away so hard she flies back a few feet to land up against someone. Turning around so fast she nearly stumbles, Gaara puts his hands on her arms to steady her.

"Jeez! You scared the living daylights out of me!" She says breathlessly. "Did you see that sand?"

Noticing the wicked gleam in his eyes, she stares at him hard.

"You did that, didn't you?!" she accuses.

"Did what?" Gaara replies with a bored voice, letting none of his emotions show.

"You did do that!" Kyrie says, putting her hands on her hips and getting in a good fighting stance.

"Perhaps."

"I hope you know, you are one of the most….frustrating men I have ever met!"

Suddenly thinking about how she must look, in such a ridiculous pose, she starts laughing. Gaara looks down at her with a confused look.

"Why are you laughing? I thought you were mad."

Kyrie looks at him and thinks about his words. "No. No, I'm not mad. Actually, now that I think about it, I really liked the way the sand felt."

His eyes widen ever so slightly. Kyrie turns to walk away, but pauses, and says over her shoulder. "Oh, by the way, thank you for the new rooms. They are very nice." She then leaves Gaara staring after her, as she walks back to her room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sam and Kyrie meet up back at their new rooms. Kyrie was about to open her door when the door was opened from the inside and Sam comes out.

"There you are. I've been looking for you," Sam said.

"Are you just now getting back from outside?" Kyrie asks.

"Yeah."

"Oh really? Find something of interest outside?" Kyrie teases her friend.

"Perhaps. What about you? Where were you coming from?" Sam throws back, a smug smile on her face.

Laughing, Kyrie replies, "Just looking around."

"Yeah, uh huh," letting it drop, Sam changes the subject. "We need to talk. I have something to tell you."

At that point, a huge crash can be heard, followed by yelling outside. The building shakes.

"What the…?" Kyrie says.

"Let's go see what's going on," Sam rushes out, turns, and starts to run. Kyrie follows.

Sam leads the way outside. As they exit the building they come to a screeching halt, stunned by what they see. Right in the middle of the street there is a huge hole forming, getting bigger by the second. Suddenly, the ground shudders and the hole stops growing. From inside the hole a green and red vine comes whipping out, curling and flicking around. The girls stare in open mouthed wonder. Suddenly beside them rushes up the Leaf ninja, with Temari and Kankuro. Gaara comes from another direction, issuing orders to all of his Sand shinobi.

Lee comes up to Sam. "We have to get you out of here. The Sand is under attack. Come Sam, let me lead you to safety."

At that moment, the vine growing in the hole stops moving, as if sensing his prey; it whips around, it's top extended toward the girls. Moving blurringly fast, the vine hits Lee away from Sam, sending Lee flying.

"Lee!" Sam yells.

The vine then whips around Sam's legs, dragging her to the hole. Kyrie starts to run to her friend, but is suddenly yanked to a halt by a firm hand on her upper arm. She whips around to see who would dare try to stop her, to find Gaara.

"You cannot go closer. The vine belongs to one of Orochimaru's lackeys. They wish to take you both and kill you, remember? You must be brought to safety," Gaara explains to her.

"No! I will not leave my friend," Kyrie get's out from between her gnashing teeth. She turns back to find Sam. Not finding her at first, her heart skips a beat. Looking closer, Kyrie sees a glimpse of her friend as Sam is finally dragged under.

"No! Sam! SAM!!"

Kyrie tries to pull away from Gaara, but he is too strong. Suddenly, a green flash of movement out of the corner of her eye brings Kyrie's attention to Lee. Lee runs and jumps in the hole after Sam.

"Till my dieing breath I will protect you Sam. I'm coming to save you," Lee yells, before he too is sucked under.

"Lee!" Sakura, Gai, and Kakashi all yell in unison. Battling shadow clones, the trio cannot go to help Lee.

The Sand village is in chaos. Regular citizens of the village are running around, trying to find safety. The Sand shinobi are battling shadow clones one after another. Kyrie takes this all in, and hopes everyone will be alright, but again her attention is drawn toward the place where Sam and Lee disappeared.

"Gaara, have you ever had someone you would risk your life for? Someone important to you, who you would do anything for?" Kyrie asks him.

Gaara looks at her, her pleading eyes boring into him. "No."

"Have you ever felt truly needed?"

Once again, "No."

"Well, I would do anything to help save Sam. I would put my life on the line to save her, and you…you Gaara…I need you."

Gaara's eyes widen in shock. His breath catches in his throat, and his heart skips a beat.

"Please, Gaara, help me help Sam?"

They look at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Then Gaara pulls Kyrie to his chest.

"Hang on to me," Gaara tells her.

Kyrie wraps her arms around his chest, and Gaara runs toward the hole, lunging in, they both disappear.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Landing in a cavern, Gaara and Kyrie look around, finding nothing. Hearing a sound coming from above, they look up to find the hole closing, and then shut. No vine can even be seen in the luminescent cave they are in.

Looking at Gaara, Kyrie gives a half-hearted attempt at a smile. "Thank you."

Turing away she looks everywhere, finding so sign of either Sam or Lee. Having only one tunnel in the room leading out, they head toward there.

Meanwhile, only a room away, yet hidden by a sound proof tunnel wall, Sam and Lee find each other.

"Sam!" "Lee!" They yell at the same time. Running toward each other, they are relieved to find each other boasting no injuries.

"Did the vine pull you in too, after it got me?"

Lee looks at her, somewhat puffing out his chest, and yells, "No! Beautiful Sam, I came after you! I promised I would protect you, and that is what I will do!"

Despite the fact that he had yelled those words (making Sam wince), she was quite happy to see him, and flattered that he would do such a thing. Launching herself at him, she flings her arms around him, giving him a big hug. "Thank you Lee!"

Turning tomato red, Lee nearly faints with the happiness that consumes him.

"Well, well, look what we have here. Sorry to interrupt, but I don't have all day. I must kill you two and then go after the other sacrifice and that pesky Kazekage. The idiots actually willingly jumped in here, I suppose to help you. Ha! Too bad you'll be dead by the time they get here."

Startled, the pair hugging, jumps. Lee moving in front of Sam, protecting her. Looking everywhere, they see no one, until from the deep shadows a man emerges. Boasting a symbol from the Sound Village all over his shirt and pants, it was quite obvious he was Orochimaru's pawn. His hair reaching all the way to the ground, was black and stringy, looking much like he hadn't bathed in awhile. He was also emancipated, looking for all the world, with his loose fitting clothes and protruding bones, like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Worse of all was his eyes. Pure black where white should be and red where a natural looking color should be, his eyes made him look deranged with the feverish glint he had in them. "I haven't eaten or slept in weeks. All the while, watching, waiting, to find traces of the two who came from the other world. Finally, I traced you two to the Sand Village. I must kill you! If I don't Lord Orochimaru will never let me return and become his second in command. That Kabuto will be replaced, by ME!" He has become so fevered, so out of control, he yelled the last of his words, saliva dripping down his mouth.

"This guy is crazy! He's lost it completely! We have to get out of here Lee."

"Do not worry. I will protect you with my life! We cannot flee. He will not stop until you and Kyrie are dead. He must be killed. Get back, I will finish this."

Lee lunges at the Sound ninja, but suddenly vines grow from the ninja, hitting Lee in the chest and back at the same time, tearing him open with the thorns. Lee falls to the ground.

Sam rushes over to him. Lee pushes her back and staggers to his feet. "No, I am fine. I've had much worse. Stay back, I do not wish for you to get hurt."

Once again Lee lunges at his enemy, dogging the vines, moving so fast neither Sam nor the enemy can keep up. Wham! The enemy goes flying, having connected with the wrong end of Lee's mighty fist.

"Whoa! Oh yeah! Go Lee! Show him who's boss!" Sam yells. Lee turns back to her, smiling and giving her a thumbs up. However, the battle wasn't over, Lee freezes and looks down at his feet. Launched into the air, Sam sees that the vines of the enemy had buried themselves underground, attaching themselves to Lee. Lee hits the ceiling of the cave and falls back down. Sam is horrified.

"NO! Lee!" Seeing another vine, the finishing blow, coming toward Lee, Sam starts to run toward Lee's fallen body. Seeing something on the ground next to her foot, she stops, picks it up, and continues to run.

"No Sam! Stop! Get out of here! Leave me! Find Gaara and get out of here. I'll be fine!"

Not even bothering to reply, Sam continues to run to Lee, trying to outrun the vine that will surely kill him.

3—Almost there

2—I'm not going to make it

1…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Dark red liquid goes everywhere. Looking up Lee cannot tell what has happened. All he knows is Sam has saved his life…but what about that dark red liquid that has gotten all over the ground and all over Lee.

'Has Sam been hurt? Is it her blood? Or…somehow…has she hurt the incoming vine?' Lee is so frozen with terror for Sam he cannot even call to her, though she is but a foot away with her back to him.

Suddenly, a thump, and something hits the ground. Lee looks at it and his eyes go wide. The vine! Sam has cut the vine in two! Screaming erupts from Orochimaru's pawn.

"Ahhh! What have you done?! No! You stupid woman! You have cut my beautiful vine!!" He screams at Sam.

Sam looks at him and starts to growl somewhat, deep in her throat, so low not even Lee can hear. "How DARE you hurt Lee and try to kill him." She says this so low, so full of menace, that the shadowed man's eyes widen, fear enveloping him. Holding the kunai she had picked up before and used to slash apart the vine, Sam rushes toward the man who had dared to touch Lee. "You will pay!" Sam's eyes turn red, the ground beginning to shake, a bright red aura pouring out of her body. Oblivious to this, Sam rushes on, determined to kill this monster before he can hurt anyone else.

Sensing the power building in her, seeing the red chakra flowing out of her body, he freezes and then is spurred on by fear. He winces in pain from the severed vine, and leaps in the air, disappearing in a hole in the roof.

"Come back, you coward! Face me like a man!" Sam shouts at him.

"Sam…" Lee calls out gently.

Sam turns around abruptly. Soothed by Lee's gentle tone, Sam runs back to him, her red chakra ebbing and disappearing, her eyes going back to normal. "Are you alright, Lee?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks to you." Lee looks at her, smiles shyly, and places his hand on her cheek. "Perhaps we make a good team."

Sam blushes, and overcome with relief that Lee is alright, throws her arms around him. Lee winces in pain. "Oh, Lee, I'm so sorry. I forgot you were hurt. I…was…I…I was just so glad…" Sam trails off as their eyes meet. Though Lee's eyes have a little bit of pain in them, the look in his eyes is pure warmth. Warmth only for her. Sam gently smiles. "Let's get you fixed up." Taking a few moments, the two fix up Lee's wounds with spare bandages Lee had with him. Helping Lee to his feet after finishing up, Sam offers him the kunai back.

"No, you keep it. You seem pretty good with it," Lee tells her, a hint of pride coming out. "Let's go. We have to find a way out of here. We also have to find Kyrie and Gaara."

"Do you actually think they jumped in here? Do you think we can believe what that monster said?" Sam asks, looking at Lee.

"Yes, he would not lie in such a fashion. As for if they would really jump in…you need to ask yourself that. Would Kyrie do that?"

Thinking about it, Sam replies without hesitation. "Yes, Kyrie would do that. As for Gaara??"

Laughing, Lee looks down at her. "I have a feeling he didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since you two have come, he's been different. He smiles randomly, and the other day I even heard him laugh! Also, when we left you two to go back to the border, Gaara was in way too much of a hurry to get back to the Sand Village, after just saying the day before that he needed a vacation. Also, have you not noticed the way he seems to look at her? I have a feeling that though he would try to keep her from jumping in the hole, he could not make himself say no to her. He would come to protect her……I…I must admit……I now know…..just what he's going through."

Sam's head snaps up, her eyes wide. Lee avoided her face, instead looking straight ahead. Not looking at Sam's face, he missed the look of tenderness that lit up her face. Emboldened, she lifts her hand, smoothly sliding it into his. Lee, now the one shaken, looks down at their hands together, liking what he sees, he smiles.

Together, they leave the cave, looking for their friends.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Feeling a slight rumbling in the ground, Kyrie stops. Looking at Gaara, she asks, "What do you think that was?"

"A fight," he replies.

"Sam and Lee! Let's go! Please don't let us be too late!" Kyrie starts to run off, halting abruptly when her feet are enveloped with sand. "Gaara!!"

"You need to stop running ahead like that! If the enemy set a trap, you would fall right into it! Let me go first…that way, something will happen to me, not to you."

"Why would you do that? You are the Kazekage. You have a whole village counting on you to come back, to not get seriously injured." Kyrie looks at him, puzzled.

"Because…out of all those villagers not one of them makes me feel what you-" Gaara is interrupted by a crash behind them. Looking back, Gaara realizes that the tunnel's ceiling is collapsing, coming toward them remarkably fast. "Run!" Gaara takes Kyrie's hand and starts to run. Behind them, the ceiling is crumbling fast. They run for what seems like agonizing minutes, but in reality is a few short seconds. Seeing light ahead, they put on a burst of speed. Jumping through the entrance to the huge cavern, they escape the crumbling ceiling just in time.

Flying through the air, Kyrie, realizing she's going to land hard on the tough cavern ground, closes her eyes.

WHAM! She lands…but not on hard ground. Opening her eyes in confusion, she looks down into the eyes of Gaara, lying on his back, underneath her. "Gaara…" Eyes widened in shock, she just stares at him for an extremely long minute. Snapping out of her trance, Kyrie asks him, "Are you alright? Jeez, Gaara, did I hurt you?? I'm so sorry!" Getting to her feet, she wobbles a bit, unsteady. Gaara, having caught his breath and made it to his feet, steadies her with his hands on her sides.

"I'm alright," Kyrie tells him after a moment, looking up at him and giving him a dazzling smile.

'But I'm not,' he thinks to himself. 'What have you done to me? Why did just now, with our faces so close, did my chest tighten up? Why did I want to touch your lips with my fingertips?'

"Gaara, are you ok?" Kyrie asks, puzzled at his weird expression.

Snapping out of his unruly thoughts, Gaara slightly blushes. "I'm fine. Let's take a look around. Be careful of traps. Stay close to me."

"Gotcha."

Taking a look around for a few minutes, they find no one, but they do find another tunnel leading off in the direction of the earlier rumbling in the ground.

"Let's take this tunnel and see where it leads. If the ground rumbling we felt earlier is really a fight, then this might lead us to where Sam and Lee are. We might find them soon Gaara!" Kyrie looks at him with excitement in her eyes.

Looking at her for a second, Gaara nods. "Stay behind me though."

"10-4, oh master of mine," Kyrie replies, laughing.

Shaking his head at the weird things she says, he looks ahead, a small smile on his face.

After a few minutes he stops, motioning for Kyrie to do the same. Sensing the tension in Gaara, Kyrie keeps still and quiet. From far off, footsteps can be heard, as well as voices, becoming louder by the second. Looking at Gaara, Kyrie wonders if it's the enemy, or perhaps her friends. A few moments more and Gaara pulls Kyrie into a wide enough crevice for the two of them and pulls sand around them. Masking their presence, Gaara waits to see who comes around the corner. Another minute passes in tense silence.

"I wonder where Kyrie and Gaara is?" Sam says a few feet away from the sand covered crevice.

No longer able to keep quiet, Kyrie yells out. "Sam! Lee!" Rushing forward, Kyrie is momentarily stopped by the slowly falling sand in front of her. However, after the sand falls far enough down, she launches herself out of the crevice.

Seeing her friend, Sam relaxes her fighting stance and hurries out from behind Lee, who upon hearing the voice, but seeing no one, had shoved Sam behind him.

"Kyrie!!"

"Are you alright?" The girls asks each other in unison, running to each other and flinging their arms around the other in a brief, but strong, hug.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Same here."

"Where's Gaara?" Sam asks.

"He's right here…Wait, how did you know Gaara was with me?"

"Lee and I fought the guy that brought me here. He told us. He also ran away before we could get more out of him. The stupid coward," Sam huffs, completely outraged.

Kyrie can't help but laugh at the expression on her friend's face. "I'm glad you are alright. You said both you and Lee fought him. Tell me about this."

Starting to walk the way Gaara and Kyrie had come from, Sam tells Kyrie all about it. The four share in the relief of finding their friends safe.

However, their relief was to be short lived.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Having finally made it back to the cavern that Gaara and Kyrie had just come from, they all decided to rest and make a plan.

"What are we going to do? The way Gaara and I came is blocked, and the way you two came from has no way out either. So what now?"

"I believe we need to find our opponent and force the answer from him," Lee suggests.

Sam, looking at Lee, smiles. "Sounds like a plan to me. Good idea Lee." Lee basks in her praise.

Kyrie, looking from Sam's smile to Lee's blushing face, turns back to Sam and gives her friend a wicked smile and a raised eyebrow.

Just then a stalactite breaks from the ceiling, falling fast toward the group. Gaara grabs Kyrie just a Lee grabs Sam. The group leaps apart. The stalactite falling in-between the two groups. Lee falls beside Sam, hugging her close, a moment passes where they look at each other. Sam's eyes soften. "Lee…" "Sam…" Lee hugs her closer, pulling her to her feet. Leaning down to her, as Sam lifts her head, Lee places a gentle kiss to her mouth.

"Sam! Lee!" Kyrie calls to her friend. "Gaara, I can't see them. There's too much dust. Can you see them?"

"No…wait yes I can now. They are fine. They are headed this way." Kyrie sags in relief, a hand on Gaara to support her.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Sam asks, looking at Kyrie and Gaara.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I only had about ten years taken off my life when you didn't answer right away," Kyrie replies.

Thinking back to the fact that her lips where a little too preoccupied to answer, Sam starts to smile.

"Well, you all survived that. I guess I should have known better after all. The Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand, and the famous taijitsu user, Rock Lee I suppose would not be beaten that easily. You two are a nuisance. I guess I'll deal with you two first, so that I can have fun with the girls on my own later."

"Never! You still underestimate Gaara and I. We will not let you lay a hand on them. They are under our protection!" Lee yells at the now fully healed opponent.

"I'm sorry, but Lord Orochimaru has great plans for these two and you two are in the way. Now die!" With these words, the vines fly toward Lee and Gaara. Kyrie and Sam run in front of the men. Gaara and Lee try to stop them, but before they can do so, Kyrie's eyes turn an even darker green, chakra starts to become visible in wave after wave of dark green aura.

"You will not win," Kyrie says quietly. The vines reach her, and as everyone watches the vines wither and die, not just the part that was close to her, but the vines die all the way to their opponent. He screams in agony, falling to the cavern floor. Kyrie's eyes go back to normal and the green chakra dissipates.

"What the…?" Gaara says.

Kyrie looks at Sam, and Sam looks at Kyrie.

"It's the same as Sam," Lee says. Everyone turns to look at him.

"What do you mean Lee? The same as me?" Sam asks.

"I did not tell you about it sooner, I wanted to discuss it with Gaara first, but back in the chamber we started out in, when you first fought him, the same thing happened to you, but your chakra was red, as well as your eyes."

"What does this mean?" Kyrie asks, looking at Gaara.

"I'm not sure. We will have to investigate once we get back to the Sand Village."

"That will not happen! You will all die here now!" The ninja crazed with pain, rushes towards them. Suddenly Sam and Kyrie start to glow, red mixes with green. The colors blend and soar toward the ceiling of the cave and swoop down on the opponent. He screams in pain, falls to the floor and rolls around, twitching this way and that. Then he is still. The girls' chakras dissipate. Sam walks over to him.

"Tell us how to get out of here," she says to the pained ninja.

"Never! You…will…die…here…" he chokes out the last with blood from his mouth. As he takes out a dagger, Sam jumps back, but instead of attacking her, he plunges it in his heart.

"No!" Kyrie runs to him, too late. " Tch, too late. He's deader than a doorknob. Now how are we going to get out?"

The cave starts to shake. They all look at the ceiling. A hole has formed. From above the ceiling voices can be heard.

"Gaara!" "Lee!" "Sam, Kyrie!" "Are you there? Can you hear us? Are you alright?" At the opening in the ceiling, Temari, Kankuro, Gai, Kakashi, and Sakura all look down, waving at them.

The four in the bottom of the cave look at one another, and smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It's been two days since the attack on the village for the purpose of capturing Sam and Kyrie. There was no casualties. Only a few minor injuries that the medical ninja made quick work of. Lee was supposed to have stayed in the hospital for a day to rest; however, learning that Gaara and the other Leaf ninja were going to look for an explanation on why Sam and Kyrie developed unique abilities, he refused to stay. Gaara, Lee, Gai, and Kakashi have since then holed up in the Sand Village's research library. Sakura stayed out to help out the few wounded shinobi. Kankuro and Temari, not staying to help with research with their brother, was helping to repair the damages to several buildings caused by the attack.

Finally sick of being bored with staying inside, waiting to hear from those doing the research, Sam wonders outside. Looking around, she spots Kankuro; she heads toward him.

Back inside, Kyrie having finished with her shower and breakfast, decides to do the same. Having explored for the past two days, she knows a different route outside, one that leads close to the ninja training grounds. She heads that way.

Sam, having seen Kankuro talking to Temari, sits down and waits for them to finish, not really being in much of a hurry. Temari finally leaves and Kankuro looks her way.

"Hey, what's up?" Kankuro walks towards her.

"Hey, I was wondering if you had heard anything from Gaara or any of the Leaf ninja. I'm anxious to find out what they have learned about Kyrie's and my powers." Sam replies.

"No. Sorry. I asked him what he was going to do if he didn't find any information. Gaara told me before he went in that he wasn't coming out until he had some information to tell 'her'. Whatever that means. So, knowing Gaara the way I do, and also the determination of Gai and Lee, they really won't come out until they have information, or they run out of books to read," Kankuro tells her, sitting down next to Sam.

"Oh, your probably right. Thanks," Sam says, a bit sadly, missing the energetic Lee.

Kankuro seeing her sad, frowns. Ever since he had first saw her, being carried to them in the desert, by Lee, he had felt intrigued by her. 'I wonder if she'd like me?' Kankuro thinks to himself. 'No way to find out unless I try.'

"Hey, you shouldn't look so sad. They'll be out soon. There's not that many books in the library; they have to be close to being finished. Listen, you need to get your mind off of what's going on. Pass some time, you know? How about this, the Sand Village has a really good specialty called Mud Cake, and no it's not made of mud. How about I treat you to some tonight?" Kankuro looks at her with hope in his eyes.

Sam looks at him shocked. 'Is he…asking me out on a date. No…that can't be it. He's just being nice.'

"Sure, why not? Thanks," Sam replies, a fake smile on her lips. Kankuro's so excited though that he don't notice it's fake.

"Alright, I'll finish up here and then we can go. It won't be but a few more minutes."

"Sounds good," Sam says to him. Thinking to herself, 'What have I done?'

Back at the training grounds, Kyrie finds the place abandoned. 'What the…? Jeez, I thought at least someone would be here.'

WHAM!

"Ow!"

Hearing the sound of someone falling down hard, Kyrie rounds the corner. Seeing the young ninja, Kai, laying on his back in the sand with his arm at a weird angle, Kyrie runs to him.

"Are you ok!?"

Kai looks at her, shocked. Trying to sit up, he cries out in pain, from what obviously is a broken arm. Kyrie pushes him back down with hands on his chest. "Stop it, you'll hurt yourself."

"What do you care?" Kai asks, confusion on his face.

"What do you mean 'What do you care'? Why would I not care? You're hurt, I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore. Duh," Kyrie's face now shares his confusion.

"No one cares what happens to me. They haven't in a long time," Kai replies, sadness filling his eyes, tears threatening to overflow.

'What the heck? Why would a village do that to such a sweet boy? He looks to be about 11. He should be here training with a friend, not by himself.' Kyrie thinks to herself.

"What do you mean by that? Why would they treat you in such a bad way?"

"My family died in a horrible way. They think my family is cursed. It didn't just happen to my parents, it happened to my grandparents also. They are afraid to get close to me, or else they could catch the curse too. You should go, you might catch it too. I'm surprised the Kazekage let's me train with him and do errands for him. No one likes that." Kai looks at Kyrie sadly.

Kyrie's anger starts to show. "How dare they treat you in such a way! You are NOT cursed. The reason Gaara lets you train with him and do errands is because he is a smart man and knows you are not cursed! We'll show those idiotic villagers. I'll train with you too. We can hang out and do stuff. Don't worry, before too long you'll have friends up the wazoo and you'll be a great shinobi to boot. That way they'll respect you and everything!" Having yelled the last bit, Kyrie winces and looks at Kai. He's looking at her wide eyed with a dumbfounded look on his face. Softening her voice and smiling at him, Kyrie tells him, "But first we have to get you healed so that we can train and hang out and have fun. Let's get you to the hospital."

"You…really…want to…be my…friend?" Kai asks hesitantly.

"Of course! I like you, you're a sweet boy. I think we'll get along great!"

Kai looks at her with awe and then starts to cry. Kyrie panics, not knowing what to do. Suddenly she gently lifts his upper body off the ground, being careful of his arm, and gives him a hug. He wraps his good arm around her, holding on tightly. They just sit there like that for awhile.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Come on. Let's go. We have to get you to the hospital," Kyrie says, helping Kai to his feet.

"Yes. I have to get strong so that I can become a great shinobi. I won't be weak any longer…and…and I'll make friends too!" Kai says enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that's the attitude I wanted to hear." Kyrie puts his good arm around her shoulder and they start off to the hospital. Rounding a corner, they nearly bump into Gaara, who had been standing against the wall for no telling how long.

"Oh…sorry…Kai's hurt so I was taking him to the hospital…um…if you could point me in that direction…I mean I know approximately where it is…but not exactly," Kyrie says, a crooked smile on her face.

"I'll take you there."

"Oh, thanks."

"Thank you sensei," Kai replies.

They all walk to the hospital, not talking much. Kai's arm is mended, but he'll have to stay in the hospital for a while, to make sure his arm heals properly. Kai is now sleeping, thanks to some great drugs, so Gaara and Kyrie exit the room. Kyrie turns to ask Gaara something and stops. Gaara has the most complex expression on his face.

"What?" Kyrie asks him. "Do I have something on my face?" She proceeds to touch her face all over.

Gaara puts up his hand and takes her hand in his, stopping her from worrying about her face. They stand like that for a moment, her hand in his, just staring into each other's eyes. Kyrie gulps, a bit nervous but excited, her heart racing. Then Gaara's eyes soften, he places her hand on his chest, and then puts his hands gently on her sides, drawing her to him. "Thank you."

"For…for what?" Kyrie asks, a bit breathless.

"For becoming a friend to Kai, he has no friends. For making me feel something I've never felt before."

"Feel…what?"

"Feel…" Gaara says, pulling her up against his chest, his hands going from her sides, trailing his fingertips to her lower back, where he rests his hands. He looks down at her, his head starting to drop down close to hers. "Feeling…"

"Gaara!" Temari yells, running down the hall. Kyrie and Gaara wrench apart as if stung. Both their heartbeats irregular and fast paced. Kyrie is obviously breathless, her eyes wide. Gaara looks at her, a smug smile starting to form. At that time Temari reaches them, Gaara's smile disappearing.

"What is it Temari?" he says impatiently.

"There's a message from Konoha. It has a seal on it that says only you can open it. You need to come open it right away. It could be important."

Gaara frowns, looking at Temari. Turning to Kyrie, he puts back on his impassive face, "I guess I'll have to talk to you later about what we discovered about your new powers. I have to go."

Having regained her composure Kyrie replies, "I understand. You're a very busy man. I can't monopolize your time. I wanted to find Sam anyway. I'll talk to you later."

"If you're looking for Sam, I saw her and Kankuro going somewhere together earlier. They were outside," Temari tells Kyrie.

"Oh. Ok. Thank you. See yah." With that Kyrie heads outside, to look for Sam.

"What were you guys doing?" Temari asks her youngest brother, looking at him suspiciously.

"I was going to tell her about what we found out in our research, but you didn't give me enough time. Now what about this message?" Gaara asks, trying to change the subject. Temari looks at him a moment, smiles secretly, and tells him about the message.

On the other side of the Sand Village, Sam and Kankuro have entered a dessert booth and have started to eat. Sam's a bit nervous, trying to figure out a way to break it to Kankuro that she only wants to be friends. Kankuro, on the other hand is trying to come up with the courage to ask her out for another date sometime. About halfway done with their Mud Cake, Lee walks in looking a bit depressed.

'Where is Sam? I wished to spend the remainder of the day with her.' Lee thinks to himself, sighing heavily. Putting his head down on a table his eyes land on a familiar figure. "Sam!" Lee jumps up and rushes to her, stopping dead as he sees Kankuro sharing a cake with her.

Spotting Lee, Sam is overjoyed. "Lee! I've been waiting to hear from you all day!" Sam jumps up from her chair and launches herself at Lee, flinging her arms around his neck and giving him a big hug. Lee is a bit caught off guard. So is Kankuro. "Lee, what took you guys so long? Did you just get out of the library? What have you learned? Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me!"

"Um…well…" Lee stammers. Lee keeps looking at Kankuro, jealousy rising up.

Kankuro looks at both of them, Sam with her arms around Lee's neck, and Lee giving Kankuro the evil eye, and he puts two and two together. 'Oh, that's why she was so sad. She missed Lee. Ah. I better fix this, since it was my doing in the first place,' Kankuro thinks to himself.

"Good. I'm glad you came," Kankuro says to Lee. "Sam and I was just talking about you. She was telling me how much she couldn't wait for you to get back, so that maybe you could spend some time together. Seeing how sad she looked, I offered her some cake to cheer her up until you got here. Now that you're here, I can go and finish some stuff and leave you two alone. Have a good day." With that he gets up and starts to walk out, pausing next to a shocked Sam and really confused Lee, Kankuro whispers in Sam's ear, "Can we still be friends? I really don't won't to get hurt. I know how powerful Lee is." Sam smiles and nods. Kankuro does the same and leaves the booth, going to find Gaara. Outside he bumps into Kyrie. "Oh, sorry."

"It's alright. Have you seen Sam?" Kyrie asks.

"Yeah, she's inside with Lee."

"Oh. Ok. I guess I'll leave those two alone then. They need some time together, if you know what I mean." Kyrie laughs.

Kankuro laughs as well. "Yeah I know exactly what you mean."

"Well I guess I'll see you later. I'm going to go find something to do. See yah."

"Later." Kankuro watches as Kyrie walks away down the street. Looking her up and down, he thinks, 'Wow, she's pretty cute too. No, I better leave her alone. I've seen the way Gaara looks at her. He'd rip me a new one if I even glanced the wrong way at her.'

Chuckling to himself, Kankuro heads to the council room to find Gaara.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Kankuro walks into the council room, finding, as he wanted to, Gaara, with Temari there as well. The two siblings were going over what appeared to be a message.

"What's going on? According to the grim looks on your faces, that message doesn't hold good tidings," Kankuro says, going over to Gaara and Temari.

Gaara looks up, putting down the message. "It's a message from the Leaf Village. The village is under siege from an unknown group. It's believed though that it's the Sound Village that's attacking, though it can't be proven. They have been being bombarded for the past three days. We have to find the Leaf shinobi, Gai, Kakashi, Lee, and Sakura, and send them back to their village. I'm also going to send some of our shinobi as well. I will get Baki to be the leader of that group. Temari, go find Baki. Kankuro, go find the Leaf shinobi. Now."

"Yes," Temari and Kankuro say in unison, walking to the door, and leaving. After the door closes behind them, Gaara puts his elbows on the desk before him, then puts his head in his hands. Looking down at the message, he thinks to himself, 'I wonder if this has anything to do with Kyrie and Sam?'

A few moments later, a knock at the door. "Come in," Gaara says, not looking up. In walks Kyrie, looking at Gaara, she frowns at the worried expression on his face.

"Gaara?"

Gaara looks up in shock. "What…? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I was looking for you. I couldn't figure out anything to do, so I figured I'd find you so that you could tell me about what you had learned during your research of Sam's and my powers. But if you are displeased with me being here-"

"I'm not displeased," Gaara interrupts. "I was just…not expecting you. Sorry for the rude welcome."

"What's bothering you?" Kyrie says, coming over to his side, leaning her hip against the desk and crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's noth-"

"Bull. Don't try to tell me it's nothing. I know I haven't been here for long, but I know you well enough to know you don't get easily upset or worried, and right now, you look worried. Therefore, there is something wrong. Tell me," Kyrie says, determined to get him to talk to her. "Help me ease your mind."

"It's…The Leaf Village has been attacked. They are under siege. We are sending the Leaf shinobi back with a small group of Sand shinobi as well. The Sound Village could be behind this attack. It bothers me that the Sound is becoming so bold."

"It'll work out. The Leaf Village is tough. They'll be fine, especially once Gai, Kakashi, Lee, and Sakura arrive with your reinforcements. There's no need to worry," Kyrie says to him, smiling.

Gaara looks up at her from his chair. 'What a woman. So interesting.' Looking at her, he makes up his mind to tell her now. "Your powers are a by product of you being here. They showed up when they did because you were in danger, and it was instinct. However, in our research it was unclear what effects these new powers could have on you or Sam. Shinobi are trained from a young age to deal with the powers you suddenly developed. It takes many years to be able to handle the powers we are given. However, you two were given powers suddenly, with no training, no preparations…It could be dangerous for you. The strain on your body…it could…cause damage. It is unwise to use your new abilities. Do not use them again." Gaara stands up and pulls her to him with hands on her upper arms. "Do you understand?"

"But if we were given these abilities…then they could be meant for us to use…for some important purpose," Kyrie says hesitantly.

"You can not risk it! It could endanger you! Do not use them again! You will stay here, with me…with Kai…and you'll be safe until we figure something out."

Thinking that she sees panic in his eyes, Kyrie nods. "Alright Gaara." Gaara sighs, relieved. Just then the door opens. Gaara let's go of Kyrie, and they both turn toward the door. In walks Temari followed by Baki. Kankuro enters next with all four Leaf shinobi, plus Sam.

"We've explained the situation to Baki and the Leaf shinobi. They are all ready to depart. The Sand shinobi are waiting for them at the entrance to the village," Temari tells Gaara.

"Very well. Here is the message," Gaara says, handing the message to Kakashi. "It would be wise to leave now. I wish you the best of luck. If I could go, I would."

"We thank you, the Sand shinobi you are sending with us are greatly appreciated. We will take our leave now."

"Wait! I'm going with you," Sam suddenly says. All eyes turn to her.

Kyrie goes to her friend. "Sam! You can't be serious! It's dangerous. It's a war zone right now. You could be hurt. It could be the Sound Village…you know, the one that wants to kill us as sacrifices!!"

"Yes, I know, but I'm still going. I'm sick of being cooped up here in the middle of the desert. I'm going to the Leaf Village. By the time we get there, the battle could be over anyway. I already had this planned for a few days now anyway. Lee asked me if I would go. I told him yes, and that's what I intend to do. The plan is for us to come back soon anyway. I wouldn't be gone all that long. You could always come too."

Kyrie looks at Sam, determination in her friend's eyes. Kyrie then looks at Gaara, then thinks of her new friend that needs her, Kai. "I can't leave here. I made a promise to someone that I'd stay for awhile and that's what I intend to do. I fear for you though. Don't do this."

Sam shakes her head. "I'll be alright. I'm a force to be reckoned with. Plus I'll be traveling with four other shinobi. I'll be fine."

"But Sam, have you been told about-"

"Yes, Lee told me about the powers and the danger. I'll be fine. Stop worrying. You and Lee sound just alike, worrying over me like mothers." Sam laughs.

"Well, you're just as stubborn as me…so I guess I'll see you off."

"Alright then. If everything is set, we'll be off now," Kakashi says. They all leave the room, and walk to the entrance to the village. There they all say their goodbyes to each other.

Kyrie walks over to Lee and whispers in his ear, "If something happens to her, I will personally blame you, and you will be introduced to a whole other definition of pain." Kyrie gives him 'The Death Stare of Hell'.

Sam walks up. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Kyrie smiles, elbowing Lee. "We're just saying bye…wishing each other the best. Right Lee?" Another elbow in the side and Lee forces a smile and nods obediently. "Sam be careful."

"I will, I will. I'll see you soon. We're sending a message when we arrive. It'll be here in about three days." With that Sam and Kyrie hug and say goodbye. The Leaf shinobi and Sam leave with the Sand shinobi following. Kyrie stands there until her friend disappears on the horizon.

"She'll be fine," Gaara says, coming up behind her.

Kyrie looks at him, and then back again. "I'm kind of jealous. She's getting to go on an adventure, while I'm here. I feel sort of…dull. Like I'm some old weak person. But at the same time, I feel needed here, and that makes me feel good. But I'm worried about her still."

"You have a right to be worried. She's your friend. But she'll be fine. She's tough, and Lee will look out for her as well…As for you, you are quite strong as well. Plus you are right, you are needed here." Kyrie looks up at him, puzzled. Gaara looks down at her and smiles slightly. "You made a promise to Kai. He needs you…plus…so do-"

"Gaara! Kyrie! Let's go! It's practically dark!" Kankuro yells at them from a short distance away.

Kyrie smiles, and looks at Gaara. "Impatient isn't he?"

'One day I'm going to hurt him,' Gaara thinks to himself, walking with Kyrie back into the village.

Looking at Gaara's sour expression, Kyrie wonders what happened to tick him off. Thinking about it for a moment, she just shrugs. 'Whatever. There's no telling.'


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Three days pass, then four, then five. Kyrie paces by her bedroom window. "What the heck!? A message was suppose to arrive here! It's been five days!! The message should have been here in three! What happened! They could have been ambushed by the Sound Village! They could all be hurt! They could all be dead! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to find them!" Kyrie stops pacing and abruptly turns to…find Gaara staring at her. "What the…?"

Gaara, leaning up against Kyrie's closed door, closes his eyes and sighs. "You worry too much."

"Sam told me a message was supposed to be here in three days!"

"That's if they could take a straight path to the Leaf Village. They probably realized that was a bad idea and so they took another, longer way to the Village. I'm sure they are all fine. Give them another day or two. In the meanwhile, come and train with Kai like you promised. He is fully healed now and anxious to train with you. Come." With that Gaara takes her by the arm and drags her outside. Kai is waiting impatiently.

"Gaara-sensei! Lady Kyrie! Finally! Now we can all train together!" Kai runs up to Kyrie and gives her a big hug.

"Lady? What…? Why are you calling me Lady?" Kyrie gives Kai a weird look.

Kai looks up at her, then at Gaara, completely confused. "That's what Gaara-sensei calls you." With that Kai runs off to the middle of the training arena.

Kyrie looks at Gaara with wide eyes. Gaara avoids her eyes and walks to where Kai is.

"Come on Lady Kyrie!" Kai yells. Kyrie snaps out of it and joins them in the middle of the arena. Kai picks up some iron knuckles and gets in a fighting stance. Gaara picks up some kunai and unleashes some sand, also getting in a fighting stance. Kyrie watches them and then looks at the array of weapons before her. Seeing the katana, Kyrie picks it up and then moves also into a fighting stance. The three face off.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Konoha, the Leaf Village, Sam picks up a discarded scythe from a defeated enemy. Lee rushes by, followed by Gai. They fight their way through the enemy, who had mistakenly tried to ambush them. Kakashi can be heard using his Chidori. Sakura punches her way through countless enemies, while the Sand shinobi fight as well.

An enemy slips by Lee, rushing toward Sam. Lee panics and turns, realizing he's too late. The enemy launches himself towards Sam. Sam watches in fascination. The enemy sword slices down. At just the perfect moment, Sam slips aside and stabs her scythe through his midsection. His body rips in two. Lee watches raptly, wide eyed.

"Don't worry about me! Pay attention!" Sam yells at him, smiling. Lee whips around just in time to defend himself from a devastating blow.

An opening appears in the enemies ranks. "Go! Everyone!" Kakashi yells. Sam, the Leaf shinobi, and the Sand shinobi launch into the opening, running full out toward the Leaf Village.

Back at Sunagakure, the Sand Village, Kai launched himself at Gaara. Gaara braced himself, but Kyrie was faster. Kyrie blocked Kai's attack with her katana. They met for a moment in a standoff. Then Kyrie gained the upper hand and sent Kai flying back with a burst of power. This proceeded for many hours. Gaara verses Kyrie verses Kai. After a few hours Kai grew tired and Gaara sent him off to rest for the day.

"Now it's just you and me. Feel like backing down?" Gaara taunted.

Kyrie smirked at him. "Never."

Sand flew at her. She dodged. Gaara launched kunai at her. She parried them with her katana. Getting close to Gaara, she swung a punch. Gaara, not batting an eye, easily put his hand up to catch her hand…But her fist stopped an inch before his hand could close around hers. She disappeared. Coming up on the other side of him, she punched. Hitting him in the jaw, Gaara flew back. Staggering a few feet back, Gaara regained his stance. Looking at her, he blinked and then smiled. "Not bad. Your abilities are improving rapidly."

Kyrie smiled, walking over to him. Seeing the blood on his lip, Kyrie gasped. "I'm sorry. I didn't think I had hit you that hard." Putting up her hand, Kyrie gently wiped away the blood. Gaara's breath caught.

"Gaara-sensei! Lady Kyrie! Come look! There's a message for you two!" Kyrie and Gaara look toward the commotion. Kai runs up to them, out of breath.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara says.

"What kind of message?" Kyrie says.

"A message from the Sound Village," Kai replies. Kyrie and Gaara look at each other and simultaneously start running toward the council room.

"Finally, the invasion is over," Gai sighs. Sam comes up, covered in blood. Lee looks at her and starts to freak out.

"Lee, I'm alright. It's not my blood. It's the blood of the enemies I cut down." Sam smiles tiredly at him. Lee nearly faints with relief.

Sakura comes in at that time. She looks at Sam and frowns. "You need to rest. You aren't even a shinobi, yet you kept up with us all this time, hour after hour. Come. I'll show you to your room. You can meet the Hokage tomorrow."

"No," Sam replies. Lee, Gai, and Sakura look at Sam. "The village needs help to clean up all the bodies of the fallen enemies as well as the fallen comrades. I will help with that. Then I will rest."

"But-"

Sam interrupts. "No, I'm going." With that she exits the room. Lee looks at her proudly and follows her out. Hour after hour, all the shinobi of the village helped clean up the village. Finally, after dawn, all was quiet, the village safe, under control, and the clean up over.

Sam reached her bed. Sighing, she dropped onto the bed, asleep within seconds. Lee walks up and smiles sweetly at her. Behind him, Sakura comes in. Noticing Lee's smitten expression, she laughs. "Lets let her rest. Lady Tsunade will want to meet her in the morning. Already rumor of her power and protection of the Leaf Village spreads. She will be bombarded with all kinds of people tomorrow. Come." Lee walks over to the bed, takes off Sam's shoes, and then covers her with a spare blanket.

Leaning down to her cheek, he gently moves the hair out of her face. He whispers to her softly in her ear, "Tomorrow you will be a known hero of Konoha. A great day." With that he turns and leaves, followed by Sakura.

Sakura smiles as she closes the door. "A great day indeed."


End file.
